Louveteau
by Croutard
Summary: Remus Lupin comme chiot
1. Première partie

**Louveteau 1 : La Meute**

Mi-mai, et ils étaient en pleine canicule. Remus détestait le mot autant que la chaleur, et les rayons du soleil à travers les fenêtres l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur _Du Côté de chez Swann_. Lorsque sa mère entra, en portant les ingrédients d'une potion infecte, il grogna et monta dans sa chambre en courant.

Il faisait encore plus chaud en haut, naturellement, mais au moins il avait son intimité. D'une certaine façon : il avait arraché la porte de ses gonds il y a des années, qui avait forcé sa mère à construire une cabane en métal dans la cour arrière. Il retraçait maintenant les éraflures aux murs, étonné qu'il ait jamais été si petit.

Son corps humain était loin de la puberté—il ne mesurait guère quatre pieds cinq pouces et pesait à peine 35 kilos—mais son adolescence canine commençait à point. Ses pattes n'étaient plus trop grandes pour ses jambes, sa fourrure s'est transformée du duvet blanc aux poils raides d'une couleur gris brunâtre, et sa dentition de bébé avait été échangée contre des canines luisantes de trois centimètres de long. Les changements physiques étaient accompagnés par des désirs : de courir avec la meute, de diriger la meute, et surtout de chasser. Mais s'il n'arrivait pas à échapper des murs en aluminium, il ne chasserait jamais que des souris—bien qu'il sache que ses voisins les plus proches avaient des jumeaux de deux ans. Un kilomètre à travers les champs, qui ne serait qu'une petite foulée... pourvu qu'il soit libre. Laisse tomber les bébés, ils n'étaient que des amuse-gueules : il mangerait les parents. Un bébé pour le dessert, s'il aurait encore faim.

La chaleur et le désarroi lui donnaient mal à la tête, et en regardant son calendrier lunaire, il aperçut qu'il y avait encore trois jours avant la pleine lune. (Ce qui restait de l'humain en lui gémit : il se sentait comme ça trois jours en avance? Que Dieu le prenne en pitié). La bête reprit vite le dessus: trois jours. Si elle préparait une potion, il pourrait sortir par la fenêtre, se glisser dans la cabane métallique, et... et peut-être faire quelque chose que les pouces pourraient faire et les pattes non. Il pourrait se servir d'une scie, au moins.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le paysage, content de l'isolation de la maison à cause de sa proximité à la forêt. Combien de son espèce courraient-ils en liberté ce mois-ci? Cette fois il irait les rejoindre, leur démontrait qui était le plus grand et le plus fort. Stupidement, il renifla—mais un nez humain, bien sûr, ne lui dirait rien. Ce bout de chair inutile n'était même pas digne du nom de nez. Et les oreilles! Toujours orientées dans la même direction. Incapables de registrer les fréquences élevées, même le couinement d'une souris leur échappait. Créatures inférieures. S'il avait le choix, il resterait un loup vingt-neuf jours sur vingt-neuf.

Il venait de mettre son pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre lorsqu'un objet apparut dans le ciel devant lui. Les yeux humains ne détectaient guère le mouvement, mais ils enregistraient bien la couleur, et il aperçut qu'il agissait d'une chouette hulotte. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle descende pour entrer au rez-de-chaussée, où était sa mère, mais il s'écarta avec surprise quand elle continua vers lui.

La chouette sembla aussi étonnée que lui, et elle laissa tomber la lettre et disparut dans le ciel ensoleillé. La lettre gisait à l'envers sur le plancher égratigné, le sceau sur le dessous ayant l'air énorme et dérisoire.

Il l'avait reconnue, sans question. Il avait vu celle de sa mère, il y a des années : il y a une moitié de sa vie, lorsqu'il avait été encore un enfant et pas un louveteau. Ils rodaient dans le parc de leur ancienne ville, lui et sa mère, quand un gang de créatures méchantes leur barrèrent le chemin. Sa mère sortit sa baguette magique : « Des chaporouges, » dit-elle, « cache-toi. » Mais il agita la main et ils disparurent, avant qu'il ne sache ce qui arrivait.

Elle en avait été tellement fière. Cela n'avait pas été sa première magie, à lui; il avait transformé son petit canard en caoutchouc en un vrai cygne une fois dans le bain, et s'était échappé aux petites brutes d'école une douzaine de fois, mais cette fois elle avait été sure, et elle avait sorti sa vieille malle de Poudlard et lui avait montré tout ce qui l'attendrait pour son onzième anniversaire.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas su était que les chaporouges avaient été là parce que, il y avait quatre mois, une enfant avait été tuée et ses parents mordus par un loup-garou. Comblés de honte, le couple s'est enfui—dans un coin perdu pareil à celui-ci, sans doute. Ils n'avaient rien dit à personne, et dans un mois à peine, ce serait le tour de Remus. La vieille sorcière qui avait soigné sa morsure lui avait raconté cette histoire; il avait été beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre pourquoi les victimes avaient choisi de garder le secret.

Son père passa toute l'année suivante à la recherche d'une cure. Tout ce que Remus se rappelait de lui était un silence pesant, ponctué par des cadeaux de fioles horrifiantes dont il était obligé d'avaler le contenu. Des choses qui puaient, crachaient, ou se tortillaient, se cachaient sous les verres noirs et les étiquettes en roumain. Un de ces médicaments lui avait fait tomber les cheveux (il était devenu toujours un loup-garou ce mois-là, ne serait-ce qu'un moins poilu); un autre lui avait fait couler du sang de partout, même des yeux. La dernière tentative l'avait empêché de dormir le mois entier, en passant ses nuits hurlant devant des visions dont le souvenir le faisait encore frémir d'horreur. Peu après, M. Lupin avait laissé tomber et était parti avec une jolie jeune sorcière de Transylvanie.

Maman était seule depuis, et Remus essayait de cacher son soulagement d'être épargné des potions.

Leur famille, dont ils avaient peur, s'arrêta de leur parler après que le pire fut arrivé chez sa tante bien aimée. En tant que Moldue, qui comprenait à peine que sa soeur était une sorcière, comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait arriver à reconnaître que son neveu mignon était devenu un monstre mythique auquel elle ne croyait même pas? Mais ne pas y croire ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir des crocs pointus. Soit la morsure d'un petit louveteau ne transmettait pas le sort, soit les Moldus n'y étaient pas sensibles, mais elle ne s'était jamais transformée après que Remus la mordit, bien que la blessure lui donnât un mal de chien (si vous permettez l'expression) pendant quelques pleines lunes.

Sa mère prit Remus et déménagea à la campagne, en n'osant jamais rien lui dire : sur le départ de son père, sur son avenir à lui, si les transformations seraient plus faciles à supporter avec l'age ou s'il deviendrait de plus en plus monstrueux. Elle marchait à tâtons dans leur petite maison, comme s'il était un fantôme particulièrement troublé, et lui adressait la parole toujours à voix basse.

Il renifla encore, en se demandant où elle était—et arriva à deviner qu'on mangerait de l'agneau pour le souper. C'était sans doute son cadeau de fête; elle saurait bien qu'il ne mangerait pas de gâteau à cette phase. Il avait envie de descendre afin de lui dire de ne pas trop cuire la viande cette fois.

Mais c'était ses pas dans l'escalier. Elle ne montait jamais dans sa chambre. Remus se souvint soudainement de la lettre et la glissa sous le lit d'un coup de pied, puis se mit au lit, les couvertures sur la tête, en faisant semblant de dormir.

Elle pénétra avec hésitation dans la petite pièce à la porte cassée et aux murs défigurés. « J'ai vu la chouette, » dit-elle, la voix tremblante d'excitation.

Elle a vu la chouette. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait voir la cabane. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si elle le surprenait en train de se faire une sortie sous sa forme humaine? Lui arracher toutes les dents et l'envoyer à Azkaban, sans doute. Il grogna et n'écoutait guère ses phrases suivantes.

« Mais est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? Ça veut dire que tu es accepté, » elle expliqua avec une patience exagérée. « J'ai demandé, il y a deux ans, on m'a dit que c'était impossible... »

« Grrr.... » dit Remus.

Elle poussa un soupir, et il sortit la tête pour la voir regarder sa montre lunaire. Idiote! pensa-t-il. Cette fois je ne change pas lorsque la lune décroît.

« Mais ne veux-tu pas y aller? » demanda-t-elle. « Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé, mais tu pourrais être un grand sorcier... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font lorsqu'un enfant meurt? » Il interrompit d'un ton cruel. « Ils oublient de rayer son nom de la liste dans ce cas aussi? »

« Tu n'es pas, » sa voix cassa, « mort, et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit si tu ne l'as pas ouverte. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi l'ouvrir. Tu ne dois pas regarder si tu ne le veux pas. »

Il lui dit où la lettre se cachait, et elle la chercha comme si elle entrait dans la cage aux lions au zoo. Elle se retira vite vers le seuil, lui donna un regard nerveux, et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

J'irai au Canada, pensa-t-il. Rôder dans les forêts et attraper des chasseurs à castor par la gorge...

« Regarde! » cria-t-elle, le tirant guère de sa rêverie. « Albus Dumbledore est devenu le directeur! Il était mon professeur favori... il avait toujours une solution à n'importe quel problème, même s'il fallait contourner les règlements... » Elle tira trois rouleaux de parchemin de l'enveloppe, dont deux grands et un petit. Elle lut le petit, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et relut à haute voix.

« Chère M. Lupin,

Je suis au courant de vos circonstances particulières, et je suis certain que nous pourrons nous y adapter sans compromettre ni votre sécurité ni celle des autres élèves. Si vous souhaitez aller à Poudlard, veuillez me contacter par hibou avant le 1ier août afin de finaliser les préparatifs.

Je vous prie de croire en mes sentiments distingués,

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur. »

Remus pensait des orignaux. Il resta immobile et refusa de répondre, sauf en grognant.

Sa mère poussa un grand soupir et rangea la lettre dans sa poche. « Alors, prends quelques jours pour y penser. »

Cet euphémisme était le plus proche qu'elle se soit jamais approchée à en parler.

Quatre jours plus tard, la lune était redevenue gibbeuse et Remus allait encore à l'école. (Il évitait d'y aller pendant une semaine entière depuis qu'il avait essayé de mordre un gars et le directeur avait appelé sa mère. Cette dernière avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'elle avait entendu son surnom de « garçon-chien. »)

Il finissait maintenant son essai sur Proust, le dernier travail de l'année scolaire, pendant que sa mère tranchait des champignons et les arrangeait sur une feuille de papier afin de ramasser les spores. Elle avait cueilli des fraises aussi, qu'il grignotait en écrivant, en essayant de ne pas perdre trop d'encre. Ils avaient du papier Moldu, mais il utilisait toujours une plume.

Un soupir de sa mère le fit lever la tête, en aspergeant de l'encre sur son travail. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait un problème avec les champignons—mais elle le regardait, lui.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? » il demanda, un peu nerveux sous ce regard.

Elle se tordit les mains. Elle faisait beaucoup plus que son âge, grise et fatiguée—c'est de ma faute, pensa-t-il en se sentant coupable.

« As-tu pensé à—à la lettre? »

« Pas trop, » mentit-il.

« Chéri » -ça faisait des années qu'elle ne l'appelait pas comme ça!—« si Albus Dumbledore croit que ça va aller, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu ne le connais pas, mais moi si : il est toujours juste, il se fie à ses élèves et les laisse penser par eux-mêmes... »

Très bien, mais ce vieux immangeable n'est pas seul à l'école, pensa Remus. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer dans un dortoir avec des enfants, des enfants humains, pendant une de ses phases bestiales. « Maman, je suis un monstre vorace assoiffé de sang, » ne dit-il pas, en se triturant les méninges pour une autre façon d'expliquer. « Mais si... tu me connais... pendant une semaine entière, des fois... » Toutes ses années à ne pas en parler le rendaient incapable de dire de plus. Puis il s'exclama, « J'essaie de faire des trous dans la cabane tout le temps! Même sous forme humaine! Il ne faut pas se fier à moi! » Avec la lune qui décroissait, la bête en lui n'avait guère la force de glapir.

Diane Lupin eut un sourire triste. « Je sais, mon chéri, je sais. Pourquoi penses-tu que la cabane se trouve si près de ma fenêtre? ... Et Dumbledore le sait aussi, j'en suis sure. »

Il fixa les yeux à son devoir pour ne pas pleurer, accablé par le savoir qu'elle savait plus qu'il aurait jamais imaginé. « Alors qu'est-ce que on va...? »

« Il y a une chambre quelconque pour toi, loin de l'école, d'où tu ne pourras pas sortir tout seul... C'est plus sécuritaire de ce qu'on a ici, sans doute. »

L'implication de ses mots le frappa enfin. « Tu a déjà parlé à Dumbledore, alors » dit-il, mais d'un ton joyeux, pas accusateur. Il se sentait excité malgré soi : sur quel sujet écrirait-il ses devoirs l'année prochaine?

Elle sourit, elle aussi. « Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Il veut toujours te parler—enfin, si tu veux... »

« Je veux bien, » Remus admit. « Plus que tout au monde. » Une idée horrible lui vint à l'esprit. « Mais savent-ils... sauront-ils... Seront-ils tous au courant? »

« Dumbledore m'a dit que ce serait ton choix. Tu serais assez loin pour que personne n'aperçoive. »

« Mon choix à _moi_? » Il eut un vrai sourire, en commençant à croire qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans ce bas monde qui se fierait à lui. « Il a vraiment dit ça? Bien sûr que ce sera un secret! Je leur dirai... » il essaya de trouver quelque chose.

« Dis-leur que je suis malade, » suggéra-t-elle presque immédiatement. Remus se sentit coupable à son talent à elle de mentir pour lui. « Et si quelqu'un se rend compte que c'est toujours, euh, à la même phase, dis-lui que c'est moi qui suis le... »

« Maman! Le médecin t'a dit que je serais toujours un monstre, pas un menteur!» La farce plate mais choquante les fit éclater de rire.

« Oui, ne dis-leur rien, » elle se corrigea. « Laisse-les deviner, et ils l'expliqueront d'une façon qui leur sera convenable. »

Ensuite elle fit quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas depuis six ans : elle s'approcha de son fils, ébouriffa ses cheveux, et l'étreignit. « Tu seras un bon sorcier, » elle répéta, en essuyant les yeux. « Je suis si fière de toi. »

« Il me manque la pratique, tu sais, » il admit. « J'ai lu tous tes livres, bien sûr, mais on n'a pas de balai dans la maison... »

« Il y aura des enfants des familles Moldues qui ne sauront même pas qu'on peut voler à balai, » promit-elle.

Ils se remirent à rire. Son existence entière étant liée au monde des sorciers, Remus n'avait jamais imaginé la vie d'un enfant Moldu.

« Et tu sais... » Elle redevint solennelle, et se concentra à sa potion pour ne pas devoir lui regarder dans les yeux. « ...Si tu développes tes pouvoirs, ça t'aidera à lutter contre tes propres— ténèbres, j'en suis certaine. Tu pourrais même... je ne sais pas, trouver une cure ou quelque chose de pareil. Mais il faudrait que tu sois meilleur aux potions que moi, » elle finit avec un sourire, en indiquant les champignons. « Je ne peux même pas réussir à chasser les limaces du jardin. »

Remus eut l'air pensif. « Il faut des _Amanita calyptrata_ pour cette potion-là, n'est-ce pas? » suggéra-t-il. « Ceux-ci sont des _ocreata_. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, regarde comment les capuchons sont striés? Ils devraient être lisses. Autant que je sache, au moins. » Il se mit debout à la recherche du livre.

Elle rangea son pilon et mit ses pieds dans ses souliers. « Tu veux nous promener dans la forêt, alors? Je vais te montrer où je les ai cueillis. Il fera jour pendant encore une heure. »

« D'accord, » Remus approuva, en sachant qu'elle voulait parler de Poudlard, mais en essayant de ne pas se laisser devenir surexcitée. Il n'avait même pas encore parlé à Dumbledore, et quelque chose en lui avait peur que le directeur ne soit rien de plus qu'un fou.

« Si le soleil se couche lorsque nous sommes dans la forêt, nous pourrions chercher des _Armillariella_ aussi, » suggéra-t-elle. « On peut en faire une potion de luminosité, pour que n'importe quel objet devienne fluorescent. La dernière fois, elle n'a pas marché—mais si tu veux savoir, j'étais nulle en Potions. Sans doute parce que le professeur est toujours un Serpentard... »

Il écoutait pendant la promenade, silencieux mais captivé par les histoires des quatre Maisons, de Hagrid le jardinier, du château, et même du Chemin de Traverse où il était allé une fois mais dont il ne se souvenait pas. Elle refusa de lui dire comment marchait la Répartition, sauf pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'une « surprise magnifique. » En connaissant sa maman, ça pourrait dire chevaucher un hippogriffe pour échapper à un troll à deux têtes qui te poursuivait sur les champs lorsque tu avais les yeux bandés.

« Nous pouvons aller à Londres à la fin de l'année scolaire acheter tout ce qu'il te fera, » elle promit. « Que tu voies chez Ollivander!»

Mais il s'est arrêté d'entendre. La fin du trimestre serait dans trois semaines : gibbeuse croissante, encore une fois. « Euh, peut-être la semaine après, » il suggéra d'une très petite voix.

« Bien. Oui. » Elle essaya, mais échoua complètement, de cacher son choc et (oui) son dégoût.

L'abîme entre eux se rouvrit, et ils entrèrent en silence dans la forêt à la recherche des champignons.

**Six mois plus tard**

Diane Lupin grelottait dans ses vêtements Moldus sur la Voie 9 (un « jean »! quelle invention horrible) en attendant que les élèves apparaissent à travers la barrière pour leur congé de Noël. Ses yeux viraient instinctivement vers les enfants solitaires, ceux qui regardaient leurs propres pieds et hâtaient de rejoindre leurs parents. Un petit garçon pleurait sans cesse, le pauvre, mais elle devina pourquoi : son hibou était mort et raide dans sa cage. Il se promenait avec depuis une semaine, sans doute, à en juger par l'odeur. Un autre garçon était couvert de la tête aux pieds de bave épaisse et verte, mais il était blond et dodu, définitivement pas son fils.

Elle ne vit même pas le trio rieur avant qu'il faillît la heurter.

« Oh, mon dieu... » Remus riait à quelque chose que venait de dire son compagnon, écoutant encore pendant qu'il remplissait les mains de sa mère de boîtes. « Celle-là, c'est un cadeau pour toi, et ça—tiens Souricide, peux-tu? » Il lui donna le hibou. « Je m'occupe de la malle. Maman, c'est sérieux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est sérieux? » demanda-t-elle, apeurée.

Le grand brun devant elle aboya de rire. « Moi, je suis sérieux. Sirius Black, enchanté. Lui c'est James Potter. Nous sommes tous des Gryffondor ensemble. »

Ce grand garçon poilu avait l'air assez canin, pensa-t-elle. Ce serait très facile de l'imaginer comme un gros chien noir... mais, non, ce n'était pas juste. Il était humain et il semblait être un ami de Remus. « Intéressant, » dit-elle. « Ton père et moi étions des Serdaigle. Tu es peut-être plus courageux que moi... »

« Ou moins intelligent, » Sirius suggéra.

Elle grimaça, mais bien que la pleine lune arrive dans trois jours, son fils ne fit qu'un petit sourire. « Moins intelligent? » il s'exclama. « Alors, Sirius, je pensais que cette huche à pain aurait dû se transformer en ours... pas en nounours! »

Sirius eut l'air un peu gêné. « Je t'ai dit, Severus a fait ça pour se venger du sortilège de rougeole! Et on sait bien auquel sujet tu échoueras. »

« Auquel ? » demanda Remus.

« Défense contre les _garces_ du mal! » Il aboya encore.

« Où et Peter, d'ailleurs? » James demanda avec un air innocent.

« Que tu es méchant! » cria Remus. « Je ne sais pas où il se trouve... Peter? » il regarda autour de lui. « Peter! »

Le garçon à bave verte se traîna vers les autres, les yeux humides. « Euh, salut les gars... Les Serpentard... »

Les trois autres mirent leur main sur leur ceinture, puis se rendirent compte d'être habillés en Moldu et se mirent à rire.

«On va les avoir en janvier, » James promit. « J'ai déjà un plan. »

Diane chercha sa baguette dans la poche de son jean et débarrassa Peter de sa bave. Elle sentait les yeux des trois garçons rivés sur elle; trop tard, elle se souvint qu'elle était censée être malade. J'ai dû prendre une Infusion d'Infirme, pensa-t-elle, en jetant un regard vers son fils pour deviner si elle faisait une erreur fatale. Mais il semblait heureux et souriant, en ramassant toutes ses affaires dans sa malle pour leur voyage dans le train Moldu.

« Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, à vous tous » dit-elle, « mais il faut que nous courions à la Voie 3. On se reverra, je suis certaine. »

« Viens pour le réveillon, » James dit à Remus. « Nous ferons une grande fête... » Il dévisagea Diane avec curiosité, mais sans l'œil pénétrant de Sirius. Celui-là a de meilleures manières, pensa-t-elle, et il ne me rappelle pas un chien.

Miraculeusement, lorsqu'ils furent assis dans le train qui menait à leur petit village, la bonne humeur de Remus continua. Diane n'arriva pas à y croire, surtout quand la lune, presque toute ronde, se leva à l'est. Est-ce qu'il y aurait une éclipse?

Il lui racontait tout ce qui était passé, depuis la Répartition (« Tu m'avais fait peur! C'était juste un chapeau! ») aux cours, professeurs, et retenues avec Sirius. Il parla plus en deux heures qu'il avait fait pendant les six dernières années.

« Et alors... » il s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase. « Alors, nous avons... » Il bâilla. «Bien. Oui. Je disais quoi...? »

« Euh... James veut devenir l'Attrapeur? » elle essaya, ayant prêté plus d'attention au changement de son fils qu'au contenu de l'histoire.

« C'est ça, et pendant son essai, le Vif d'Or... » Il bâilla encore et s'allongea sur son siège. Elle trouva une couverture qu'elle mit sur lui; il marmonna « J'allais te dire... » et s'endormit profondément.

Diane regarda par la fenêtre : au ciel, aux étoiles, à la lune qu'elle avait appris à détester... et puis se retourna encore vers son fils, qui dormait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Son louveteau avait enfin trouvé sa meute.


	2. Deuxième partie

**Louveteau 2: Même pas peur**

Sirius gigotait dans sa chaise, en s'impatientant devant la lenteur de James. Celui-ci travaillait encore sur son essai, bien que Sirius ait tout fini depuis déjà une bonne heure. Pendant leur première année, ils luttaient toujours pour finir le premier, mais leurs styles étaient trop différents pour que ce système ait pu continuer. Maintenant, en deuxième année, ils avaient cessé de rivaliser de vitesse (qui, selon James, n'avait aucune importance) et d'orthographe et calligraphie (que Sirius considérait plates à en mourir). Ce dernier était aussi agité qu'un chiot, son cerveau sautant d'une idée à une autre d'une façon imprévisible.

« Tu sais, » chuchota-t-il (et pas parce qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque), « la première fois que je l'ai vu, dans le train, je l'ai pris pour un fantôme. »

La plume de James continuait à griffonner le dernier paragraphe. « Oui, il en a l'air, » admit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais il se redressa brusquement et ajouta, « Mais il est tout à fait solide» pour démontrer qu'il était trop poli pour poursuivre une telle conversation sur un de ses amis.

Rien ne faisait Sirius reculer. « Peut-être un vampire, » suggéra-t-il.

James poussa un soupir. « Sirius, je suis sûr que Remus aime le soleil autant que moi et toi. »

Sirius dut admettre que c'était bien le cas; mais en pensant du soleil, son imagination vira vers d'autres corps célestes. « Je sais! » cria-t-il, en riant. « Un loup-garou! Il disparaît le soir, n'est-ce pas? Il regarde toujours la lune, n'est-ce pas? »

James en eut assez. Il posa sa plume et regarda Sirius d'un air sévère. « Sirius, sois sérieux. C'est un garçon qui s'ennuie de sa mère mourante. Ça ne veut rien dire pour toi? »

« Si. » Sirius eut l'air contrit...pendant dix secondes. « ...Mais pourquoi est-elle mourante à chaque pleine lune? »

Il avait rigolé, bien entendu, mais après que l'idée est rentrée dans sa tête, Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Après tout, des expériences avaient prouvé que Remus n'était ni un vampire, ni un fantôme... et la seule preuve qu'il n'était pas un loup-garou—le voir à la pleine lune—manquait toujours. Il ne parlait plus de ses soupçons à James, mais il commençait à faire des petits tours dont celui-ci (et Remus lui-même) durent se rendre compte.

Son premier truc était de faire des commentaires sur le plafond enchanté chaque soir. Le pauvre Remus ne pouvait même pas lever les yeux sans que Sirius le fasse lui aussi, souvent avec une farce telle que « Croissant croissant, tu vois? » En voyant que ça agaçait Remus, il trouva le surnom « Lunard » pour son ami et commença à fredonner sur un vilain air, « Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot... se transforme en monstre, pour ronger tes os. »

Remus réagit en devenant un vrai astronome, pour qu'il puisse répondre aux observations de Sirius avec les siennes, telles que « Tu vois comment Orion s'allonge à l'équateur céleste? On peut en deviner sa latitude. » Très vite, les trois amis apprirent à lire l'heure du ciel, et ils arrêtèrent à porter leurs montres. Remus ôta la sienne, sa montre lunaire, et la cacha quelque part sans rien dire. Il ne disait même presque rien sur la chanson ou sur le surnom, sauf une fois quand il marmonna, « Encore pire que Garçon-Chien. »

Puis vint la Potion de Transparence. James voulait dresser un catalogue de tous les ingrédients que le professeur Zabini cachait dans son donjon verrouillé, et il triturait les méninges pour la meilleure façon de le faire. Faire Sirius créer une distraction, et y courir? (pas assez de temps). Y entrer la nuit? (il y devrait avoir des sorts sur les portes). Essayer de se jeter un sortilège de vision Rayons-X? (trop dangereux). Enfin il décida d'éclabousser la porte d'une potion qui la rendrait transparente pendant au moins dix minutes, aussi longtemps pour qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'il y avait à voler.

Lui et Sirius mirent Remus au courant. Puis Sirius eut une idée.

« Bien, » dit-il d'un ton nonchalant, « on ne doit pas voler la mimule, on peut en cueillir au bord du lac. Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire, Remus? »

Comme il espérait, Remus n'avait pas lu les instructions. « Volontiers,» répondit-il.

« Parfait, » approuva Sirius d'un calme professionnel. « Il faut qu'elle soit cueillie à la pleine lune—mais c'est juste l'après-demain, n'est-ce pas? »

Remus ne montra aucune émotion. « L'après-demain? Très bien. »

«Je peux te raccompagner, si tu veux. »

« Non, merci, ça va aller. »

Et il le fit. Il rentra dans le dortoir tard la nuit, réveilla Sirius, et dit, « La voici. Je vais la cacher sous mon lit; elle est dans un seau. »

« Mmmm... » Sirius grommela. « Tu es parti il y a longtemps. Quelle heure est-il? »

« Vers minuit, » Remus répondit. « Disons, je vais chez Mme Pomfresh, je crois m'être assis dans du sumac vénéneux. »

Il était absent toute la journée, mais le fait restait qu'il avait apporté la mimule. Sirius ne savait pas quoi penser. Il aurait dû le suivre. Il aurait dû vérifier l'heure quand Remus était rentré—s'il avait été après l'aube. Il n'avait pas de preuves.

Mais un peu plus tard James apprit, par hasard, que ce n'était pas Remus qui avait cueilli la mimule. Celui-ci l'avait fait faire par ce gros petit Pettigrow, celui qui se cachait toujours derrière quelqu'un d'autre.

Peter couvrit la bouche de sa main dodue. « Oh! Je n'aurais pas dû te dire! »

« Quoi? » Sirius demanda immédiatement.

« C'est juste... je veux dire... Remus voulait vous faire un tour, à vous deux, hein? C'est pourquoi il avait besoin de la mimule... » Il se confondit dans la confusion de Sirius. « C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, » protesta-t-il. « Je ne sais pas quel tour. Il m'a juste dit de laisser la mimule dans un seau près du Saule Cogneur. »

**Trois semaines plus tard**

« Très bien, Sirius, » dit James d'un air sombre. Ils avaient choisi un coin perdu où ils pouvaient être surs de ne pas être sous-entendus. « Tes soupçons ne sont peut-être pas complètement fous. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, » cria Sirius. « Il a toujours été si bizarre. Regarde comme il bouffe : cinq kilos de viande par jour, mais seulement une semaine sur quatre. Et cette fois dans le cours de Botanique... »

« ...Lorsque nous étudiions l'aconit, il s'est enfoui avec l'excuse d'avoir oublié son cahier, » James approuva à voix basse. « Oui, je m'en souviens. »

« J'ai voulu en prendre une tige, pour essayer—mais je pensais à notre affaire de licorne, et j'ai oublié. Et il est si sensible! Le garçon le plus gentil au monde lorsque la lune est nouvelle : mais aujourd'hui, je lui ai posé une petite question, et il a _grogn_. »

« Quand même, je suis incapable de croire qu'un de mes amis soit... » James n'acheva pas sa phrase. « Ou que Dumbledore permette... » Celle-là non plus. « Quand la lune sera-t-elle encore pleine? »

« Demain. » Sirius fit des grands yeux, en expectation d'un plan.

James ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. « Bon. Ne fais rien d'idiot. »

Sirius fit quelque chose d'idiot.

« Hé, Remus, » chuchota-t-il après le cours de Potions le jour suivant, pendant qu'ils sortaient des donjons au couloir du rez-de-chaussée. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

D'un geste presque imperceptible, Remus regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil d'automne pendait, rouge et paresseux, dans le ciel de l'ouest. « Bien oui... » marmonna-t-il. « Je ne me sens pas si bien. Une autre fois... »

« Cinq minutes, » Sirius promit. Il jeta lui-même un coup d'oeil au ciel, sans vergogne. « Le soleil ne va se coucher qu'après une demi-heure. »

« Vingt-trois minutes--» Remus s'arrêta.

« Allons-y. » Sirius conduit son ami en haut d'un des nombreux escaliers au troisième étage. «Viens! » Il marchait d'un pas fou vers une salle de classe vide, où se tenait une statue d'une sorcière borgne. « Regarde! C'est un passage secret. » Il dit « Dissendium » et donna un petit coup de baguette sur la bosse de la statue, qui glissa latéralement et dégagea un tunnel.

Remus fit quelques pas en arrière. Le soleil ne se coucherait que dans vingt minutes... mais la lune se lèverait sept minutes avant. Il aurait dû se tirer du cours de Potions et recevoir un autre zéro.

Il sauta en l'air de trente centimètres lorsque Sirius mit une main sur son bras.

« Viens regarder! » Sirius implora. « Deux minutes, je te jure. »

Remus le suivit. Si peu de l'être humain restait en lui qu'il n'était guère conscient de la bête triomphante : Tu vas être seul! Avec un humain! Au lever de la lune!

_Il ne faut pas le suivre_, il essaya de penser.

Idiot! dit le monstre, pas en mots mais en grognements intérieurs. Ta première proie! Six ans et tu n'as mordu personne! Vaurien!

Remus se blottit contre le mur, aussi loin de Sirius que possible.

Sirius le regarda avec intérêt. « La lune va être pleine ce soir, » dit-il.

« Je sais, » Remus admit d'un ton menaçant, avec un petit espoir que ça ferait Sirius s'enfuir.

« Alors... alors donc je pensais qu'on pourrait aller écouter le fantôme à Pré-au-Lard. Tu sais que la Cabane Hurlante ne hurle que les nuits de la pleine lune. Ce tunnel mène directement au sous-sol de Honeydukes! »

Remus le dévisagea avec horreur. _Il ne sait pas! _réjouit le monstre. Tu l'as!

« Tu sais, » dit Sirius nonchalamment, comme s'il venait de s'en rendre compte, « tu sembles toujours être absent pendant la pleine lune. C'est un peu bizarre. Et c'est Peter qui a cueilli ta mimule... »

« Si tu soupçonnes... ce que je pense que tu soupçonnes... »

« Alors ce que je fais est incroyablement stupide! » Sirius rit. « Viens, viens, allons-y. »

Remus se tenait contre le mur, en essayant de faire ce qu'il avait cru impossible : à travers les grognements et les crachements et les glapissements qui remplissaient son cerveau, il cherchait une minuscule voix humaine. _C'est Sirius Black, ton ami_, se dit-il.

La bête recula, juste un peu. Elle était sceptique en ce qui concerne un ami humain, mais elle comprenait l'idée de loyauté.

Remus inspira profondément. Ce serait peut-être plus facile qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Ce qu'il luttait de faire n'était certainement pas dans le _Livre de sorts et enchantements niveau 2_, mais son année de concentration sur des aiguilles et des chrysopes hachés lui avait donné du contrôle inattendu. Sirius est ton ami, il répéta à soi-même. Si tu ne fais rien, _il va mourir_.

« Sirius, » dit-il d'une voix étranglée, « sauve-toi. »

Sirius marchait dans le couloir, mais il se retourna au cri de Remus, les sourcils levés de surprise. Il n'avait évidemment pas cru ses propres soupçons, les prenant pour des fantaisies qu'il devrait chasser... mais il ne fuyait pas. Il regarda son ami intensément, les yeux scintillants de curiosité.

Remus mit sa main sur sa ceinture. Sa baguette n'était pas là.

Sirius vit le geste et montra la baguette en riant. Il était le meilleur duelliste de Gryffondor, mais aimait quand même chiper comme un vulgaire pickpocket Moldu.

Crétin! cria la bête. Il conspire en sa propre mort!

« Sirius, je... » Il va me tuer, pensa Remus. Puis il sourit : il ne pouvait pas le tuer; ça le tuerait, lui aussi. Il ne pouvait rien faire--du moins, pas avant dix minutes. « Est-ce que tu sais conjurer une boîte, une cage, un mur... quoi que ce soit? »

Sirius re-cacha la baguette de Remus et sortit la sienne. «Bien, je suppose, je... »

« Sirius, DONNE-MOI MA BAGUETTE CET INSTANT, » Remus commanda, en sentant son contrôle lui échapper avec chaque motion de la terre.

Encore peu enthousiaste, Sirius le fit. « Ne disparais pas, d'accord? Je veux dire, si j'avais raison, après tout... je veux bien le voir. »

Remus n'écoutait pas. Il ne savait pas exactement comment sa mère faisait le sortilège, bien qu'il l'ait essayé une couple de fois. Il remua sa baguette, murmura « Arca »--et se trouva soudainement dans une boîte translucide qui mesura à peu près deux fois sa hauteur. Il se pencha dans un coin, en sentant comme un animal dans un zoo lorsque Sirius le suivit, bouche bée.

Remus ne pouvait guère le voir à travers les murs, et encore mieux, il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Il ramassa son courage et expliqua d'un ton aussi sec qui celui du professeur Binns, « La cage restera aussi longtemps que je veux... que je peux vouloir, » dit-il. « Puis elle va affaiblir. »

« Il faut que je sache, » Sirius babilla. S'il avait peur, c'était une drôle de façon de le montrer. « Il faut que je voie. Je suis désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à croire et la curiosité me tue... dis donc, si j'avais demandé, tu aurais menti, pas vrai? Et il faut que je sache... »

Moins que cinq minutes. « Si je t'attrape... » Remus commença, et avala. « Essaie de ligoter mes mâchoires... si elles sont fermées, j'aurai du mal de les rouvrir. »

Sirius fit un grand sourire, comme un retriever avec une balle de tennis. Il était très fort en cordes et fils magiques. Il n'avait même pas peur. « On ne nous apprend jamais de choses pareilles en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, » s'exclama-t-il.

Remus se disait qu'il ne hurlerait pas devant son ami, mais c'était physiquement impossible de prévenir. Ce n'était pas seulement la douleur qui le faisait crier, mais aussi l'étirement de son appareil vocal, et la rage du monstre qui avait été trahi après avoir enfin senti sa proie... Le processus durait toujours entre une et cinq minutes, il ne pouvait pas le préciser plus exactement. Puis le loup-garou sauta vers les murs de sa cage, s'y heurtant dans sa fureur, trop impatient d'attendre à ce qu'ils se dissolvent par eux-mêmes.

Sirius se sauva.

Le loup-garou apprit très vite qu'il était trop grand pour passer dans la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il laissa tomber Sirius et fila dans le tunnel, monta en haut de l'escalier, et se trouva sous la trappe de Honeydukes. Après avoir essayé quelques fois, il réussit à se tenir sur les pattes d'arrière et à ouvrir la porte avec sa gueule.

Il se rassit pour un moment, haletant de l'effort, puis fit une dernière tentative. Il bondit vers la porte, y insérant la tête et les pattes d'avant. Ce n'était pas une position confortable, et il avait du mal à respirer. Pouvait-il passer? Il se rassit encore, avec un air songeur incongru pour le monstre qu'il était à ce moment.

Puis, d'un seul bond, il mit la gueule dans le trou, toutes les quatre pattes s'arc-boutant contre les parois de la trappe. En grognant et salivant, il essaya de se glisser dans le trou—mais ses griffes perdirent leur prise sur le bois et il tomba.

Il culbuta dans l'escalier, sur vingt-cinq ou cinquante marches (il ne pouvait pas très bien compter), mais se releva vite pour un nouvel essai. Une patte d'arrière lui faisait mal et il la léchait, furieux au délai. Cette fois, quand il avait la gueule dans la trappe, une lumière apparut quelque part et il entendit des voix.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qui hurle comme ça, Hécate? » demanda un homme.

« Des fantômes, j'imagine, » une femme répondit avec un soupir. « Il faut que je parle au directeur de l'école; il semble connaître les esprits qui ont choisi de déménager à notre ville. »

Le loup-garou garda le silence, en léchant les lèvres. Seulement son nez, luisant et noir, émergea du trou.

« Bon, » l'homme déclara d'un ton fâché. « Je m'en fous s'ils restent dans la Cabane, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent peur aux enfants qui nous rendent visite. Je vais les chercher en bas : je n'ai pas peur des fantômes. »

« Non, Orphée, ne fais pas ça—» La voix de femme l'arrêta.

Au sous-sol, Lunard les attendait en fatiguant. C'était difficile de se tenir sur les pattes d'arrière, et il avait envie de hurler d'impatience— comme un tout petit enfant, le loup avait une courte durée d'attention. La seule chose qui le gardait dans sa position pénible, guère en équilibre sur une marche avec les griffes dans le bois, était l'odeur des victimes.

« Pourquoi pas?" demanda l'homme. « Qu'est-ce qu'un esprit incorporel pourrait me faire? »

« Tu n'as même pas ta baguette, » la femme observa d'un ton soulagé. « Viens, allons nous coucher et je vais parler à Albus Dumbledore demain matin. »

Il sont partis et Remus laissa échapper enfin son hurlement, le hurlement le plus long et le plus déçu de sa vie. Il les entendait partir; il entendait leurs voix, qui tremblaient de peur pendant qu'ils se posaient des questions sur le bruit. Il les sentait aussi, l'odeur de peur, qui lui dit qu'ils partiraient et ne reviendraient jamais. Il hurla encore et mordit la porte, sa rage s'exprimant sur le bois qui porterait toujours deux petits trous en forme de croc. Il se fatigua enfin et se laissa tomber sur quatre pattes au-dessous de la trappe.

Deux fois il s'est approché aux humains, et deux fois sa proie s'est échappée. Quelqu'un allait le payer.

**Huit heures le matin**

J'ai soif, fut sa première pensée humaine. Il s'assoit lentement—il se trouvait en bas d'un grand escalier, et il s'est tordu (ou cassé?) la cheville gauche. Sa robe de sorcier était tachée de sang; il eut un frisson de peur qu'il ne soit pas entièrement le sien. Les souvenirs de ses nuits lunaires étaient toujours nuageux, mais il pouvait d'habitude se rappeler avoir mangé ou pas... cette fois, la soif et la douleur effaçaient tout. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en essayant de se mettre debout—la cheville était sans doute cassée.

Je peux me rendre au château sur quatre pattes, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Il se mit sur les genoux pour l'essai, mais le tunnel semblait si long et il avait tellement soif qu'il décida de se reposer un peu. Il mit la tête dans les bras et s'endormit, les rêves peuplés de cascades, de grands verres de jus de citrouille, et d'un de ses premiers souvenirs d'enfance : sa mère qui faisait la limonade à baguette, les petits fruits qui se pressaient eux-mêmes, les pépins qui se couraient dans l'air avant de se jeter à la poubelle, et les glaçons qui se formaient de l'eau tiède devant ses yeux...

« Où est-ce que tu as cru le voir? »

« À l'autre bout du tunnel, près du château. Seigneur, s'il a échappé... »

« Si tu blagues, Sirius... »

« Jamais! ...Alors, pas cette fois. Hé, regarde, c'est lui? »

« Où? »

« Près de l'escalier. »

« On aurait dû le manquer la première fois. Il semble dormir. Non, ne le bouge pas, tu peux le blesser. »

« Qu'est ce que tu—euh, cool, je n'ai jamais conjuré de civière! Tu peux l'y mettre? »

« Je pense que oui... attends... »

« Tu vas le laisser tomber, James! Arrête—je vais le réveiller. »

Remus entendait les voix, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant d'être tenu par les épaules par Sirius. « Hé, vieil ami, ça va? » demanda ce dernier.

Remus était si comblé de honte qu'il essaya de se lever pour courir, en oubliant ses blessures, mais sa faiblesse ne le laissa même pas se mettre debout. « Bien sûr... et toi? »

« Ne te soucie pas de moi. Je suis un 'maudit petit salaud sans tact,' hein, James? Peux-tu t'asseoir sur la civière pour que nous puissions te porter au château? Je me méfie du sortilège de lévitation de James... »

Remus hâta de faire ce que dit Sirius, pour mettre fin à cette histoire sordide et ne jamais revoir ses anciens amis. Il se tenait sur sa jambe droite, la gauche pendante et gonflée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? » Sirius demanda, avec un coup d'oeil coupable vers James qui, sans doute, l'avait prévenu.

« Je suis tombé de l'escalier, je suppose... ce n'est rien. » Remus savait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais le château tout seul, alors il accepta de s'allonger sur la civière, les yeux fermés contre les regards de pitié, de peur, ou de haine qu'il redoutait. Il tombait dans un léger sommeil lorsque les autres le tirèrent à travers la statue.

Il se réveilla très vite face à Mme Pomfresh, qui était presque hystérique. À son côté, non moins concerné, fut le professeur Dumbledore.

« C'est de ma faute, » dit Sirius, avant que personne puisse parler. « Est-ce qu'il va aller bien? »

L'infirmière se jeta sur la civière, puis sur Sirius et James, les scrutant pour des horreurs imaginées.

« Nous n'avons rien, » insista James. « Mais Remus... nous le cherchons depuis l'aube. Nous l'avons trouvé inconscient et... et tout en sang par terre. »

Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers Remus comme si elle allait le gronder, mais Sirius l'interrompit. « C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai fait tout. Mais guérissez-le, ne le laissez pas être blessé! » il jeta un regard sur Dumbledore.

« Je pense que vous devriez m'accompagner à mon bureau, vous deux, » dit le directeur.

Même dans l'intimité du bureau du directeur, Sirius ne pouvait que chuchoter. « Je soupçonnais depuis... je ne sais pas, depuis longtemps. Ça veut dire, je ne pensais jamais que c'était pour de vrai, j'ai toujours des idées fantastiques. Je pensais lui faire un tour, et... » Les yeux rivés sur les portraits, qui heureusement dormaient paisiblement sans rien dire, il raconta toute l'histoire.

Dumbledore écoutait sans sembler éprouver la moindre surprise. « Combien d'autres élèves sont au courant? » demanda-t-il, avec un air de résignation.

« Personne! » s'exclama Sirius. « Alors, sauf James, bien entendu, mais James... »

« N'est qu'une partie intégrale de ton cerveau surchauffé, » dit l'autre Gryffondor sèchement.

« Est-ce que tu savais ce que planifiait ton ami hier soir? » demanda le directeur.

« Non! » cria Sirius. « C'est tout de ma faute! Comme je vous ai dit, je n'y croyais pas moi-même. J'étais certain que moi et Remus irions errer dans le château ensemble. » Même coincé et interrogé, il ne révélait pas exactement où ils avaient été, pour ne pas gâcher le secret de la statue. « Je ne voulais pas faire de mal, » finit-il, comme un petit garçon qui a tué un oiseau de son lance-pierres.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils. « Et Remus... » poursuivit-il d'un ton neutre, en ne rien trahissant, « Remus est parti avec toi de son gré? »

« Je l'ai pratiquement forcé! » insista Sirius. Un bref éclair de peur apparut sur son visage quand il comprit ce que suggérait le directeur. « Mais... il essayait de me protéger. Il insistait pour que je me sauve. Il m'a appris comment me défendre, avec... » il s'arrêta devant le grand sourire du professeur.

« Mr. Lupin a le potentiel de devenir un grand sorcier, un de ces jours, » Dumbledore commenta.

« Bien sûr qu'il en a! » La surprise de Sirius était tout à fait honnête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses... » Il dévisagea chacun à son tour. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez sur la possibilité qu'il continue à être un élève à Poudlard? »

« Quoi? » cria James.

« Vous allez renvoyer _Remus_? » hurla Sirius, sa voix pas si loin de celle du loup-garou. « Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est de MA FAUTE. J'ai même volé sa baguette magique! Vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne voulez pas—

« Si des parents se plaignent, si des élèves sont retirés de l'école, si, Merlin l'en garde, il blesse quelqu'un... je n'aurai pas le choix. »

Sirius baissa la tête. « Je ne comprends pas. Je ne croyais absolument pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait... ce que j'ai fait. Juste pour voir. On nous a appris au cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'ils sont toujours des monstres sous-humains, assoiffés de sang... » Sa voix se coupa lorsqu'il se souvint du comportement de Remus après le cours en question. Il avait été cynique, sarcastique, en traitant James et Sirius de « crétins qui ne reconnaîtraient pas un vrai monstre s'il les mordait. »

« Et il y a des _lois_, » James ajouta. Lui aussi, sans doute, se rappelait les petites leçons de Remus dans le dortoir. Celui-ci, assis dans son lit, lisait à haute voix des passages effrayants des livres noirs en peau séchée, tels que _Grand livre lugubre des choses qui me font peur_. C'était juste pour leur faire frissonner... ou comme ils avaient pensé. « Ils... ça veut dire, alors, les loups-garous... » James ne pouvait pas prononcer le mot sans avaler. « Il est interdit de les enterrer dans un cimetière, il faut les... les brûler. Ils ne pouvaient pas occuper de postes du Ministère de la Magie. Ils ne peuvent même pas se marier légalement, » ajouta-t-il comme si cette dernière règle lui conviendrait bien. James détestait encore les filles : surtout parce que quelques-unes avaient commencé à le suivre.

« Je suis un des rares sorciers qui s'opposent à ces lois, » dit le directeur aux deux garçons. « Et Remus est un des rares bêtes' qui puissent réussir à les changer. »

Sirius grimaça, bien que le ton de son professeur favori fût gentil. Peu surprenant que Remus soit sensible! _Je vais me comporter normalement envers lui ou je vais me couvrir de bave de limace géante_, se promit-il. « Moi aussi, je fais partie des rares sorciers, » déclara-t-il. « Et James. Nous allons travailler pour le Ministère... »

James enfin rompit son silence. « Remus est un brave garçon et un bon sorcier, » dit-il. « Je pensais à lui lorsque... bien, vous savez que je monte une campagne contre le préjugé en Gryffondor? Je savais toujours qu'il était différent, d'une certaine façon, mais je ne savais évidemment pas... comment. Est-ce qu'il est le tout premier...? »

« D'être élève à Poudlard? De notre siècle, oui. »

Sirius, agacé d'avoir passé vingt minutes sans rigoler, éclata de rire. « Bon, mais n'admettez pas d'autres, où il faudrait que Hagrid élève des moutons pour les nourrir! Alors, euh... on est d'accord que c'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas? Quelle sera ma punition? »

Dumbledore le regarda dans les yeux; Sirius fit de son mieux pour cacher son angoisse. « Je suggère que tu ailles voir si ton ami va accepter tes excuses, » dit le professeur. « Je suis confiant qu'il va le faire. »

« Mais... » Sirius hésita, mais Dumbledore détourna le regard et commença à lire une feuille de parchemin sur son bureau. Il sentit un coup de doigt de James dans le dos, et se redressa enfin et sortit, confus.

Mme Pomfresh refusa catégoriquement de les laisser réveiller Remus, alors il leur fallut attendre jusqu'à la fin des leçons le jour suivant. Ils apportèrent un tas de friandises et tous ses devoirs, en insistant à l'infirmière qu'ils ne voulaient qu'étudier silencieusement pour aider Remus à regagner ses bonnes notes.

Remus dormait, mais ils lui crièrent dans l'oreille. « Eh toi, ça va? » demanda Sirius. « Quand est-ce que tu vas partir? »

Remus grimaça, et jeta un regard bizarre à Sirius. « Quand ma mère vient me chercher, je suppose, » marmonna-t-il, en parlant à son oreiller.

Sirius fut tellement surpris qu'il avait du mal à parler. « Crétin! » cria-t-il enfin. « Je voulais dire partir de l'_infirmerie_! Tu ne vas pas quitter Poudlard. Pas question. »

« Je doute que j'aie le choix, » dit Remus d'une toute petite voix. « J'ai failli te tuer, Sirius. »

« J'ai failli _te_ tuer! » s'exclama Sirius, en bondant sur ses pieds. « Pourquoi personne ne me blâme... ou ne me donne une retenue... »

« Cela peut s'arranger, » menaça Mme Pomfresh, « si tu ne baisses pas la voix dans cet hôpital».

Sirius se rassit, en respirant profondément.

« Tu n'as fait rien de mal, » Remus l'informa. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça m'arrive tous les mois. » Et si c'était particulièrement dur cette fois, pensa-t-il, c'était parce que je t'ai laissé échapper.

« Je ne savais pas... » Sirius balbutia, en implorant de l'aide de James de ses yeux. «Je ne pensais pas... »

« Évidemment, » James approuva.

Sirius lui tira la langue, puis tapa Remus légèrement à l'épaule. « Lunard, mon vieux, il faut que tu restes. Qui d'autre ose traiter James d'idiot? »

« James n'est pas un idiot, » répondit Remus, l'air triste et fatigué. « C'est moi qui suis jaloux parce que... parce que je ne suis même pas humain. »

« Hé! » James gronda. « Tu sais que je n'écoute pas ce genre d'injures de personne, même pas de toi. » Il faisait de son mieux, mais il y avait quelque chose de faux dans sa voix que Remus remarqua immédiatement.

« Bon, c'est un idiot. » Remus poussa un soupir. «Et moi aussi. »

« Tu te contredis, » dit James avec le plaisir du chouchou du professeur. « Tu nous disais depuis l'année dernière que c'était les fonctionnaires du Ministère et les profs de Défense qui étaient des idiots, que chaque espèce avait le droit de s'intégrer à la vie de sorcier. Mais maintenant tu es prêt à partir en nous disant que tu es un grand méchant loup! Qui a raison?»

Remus était beaucoup trop fatigué pour la philosophie. « Les deux, » dit-il simplement.

« Crottes de dragon, » répondit James. « Tu refuses de croire que personne peut être de ton côté. Mais nous, nous sommes de ton côté, et _tu ne pars pas_. »

« Si tu pars, » Sirius menaça, « je vais raconter à tout le monde. »

« Sirius! » James fit face à lui, les poings fermés.

« Bien! » Sirius essaya de se défendre. « S'il part, il n'aura plus besoin de garder le secret... »

« Mais tu ne peux pas menacer tes amis. Ce n'est pas juste. »

Ils tombèrent dans le silence. La petite engueulade avait fait Remus réaliser quelque chose. « Mais alors vous dites... » chuchota-t-il, en ayant peur d'espérer. « Vous voulez dire que personne ne sache? Je pensais que le bruit... les hurlements... »

James haussa les épaules. « Moi, je n'ai presque rien entendu. Je pensais qu'il y dû avoir un fantôme qui rodait quelque part, peut-être le fantôme de la Cabane Hurl—» il se tut brusquement et jeta un regard à Sirius. Tous les deux venaient de comprendre que le fantôme de la Cabane Hurlante n'en était pas un du tout. « En tout cas, » hâta-t-il d'ajouter, « personne ne sait sauf nous. Et lorsque nous sortions du tunnel, j'ai effacé les empreintes de pattes. »

« Et j'ai essuyé le sang et la salive, » dit Sirius avec un certain plaisir, comme si l'idée que son petit ami avait produit tant de bave l'amusait.

« Nous pouvons mieux garder un secret que personne d'autre dans l'univers, » déclara Sirius, et lui et James rirent à quelque blague privée. «Tu dois te considérer comme chanceux que ce soit nous qui sachions. Nous pouvons raconter n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. »

« Oui, Remus et moi, on s'est promenés à Pré-au-Lard la nuit, » dit Sirius d'un ton innocent. « On a attrapé le fantôme de la Cabane Hurlante—tu ne croirais pas, mais c'est le fantôme d'un garçon-chien! » Il cligna de l'oeil.

« Je ne veux pas que vous mentiez pour moi, » grommela Remus, en regardant toujours son oreiller.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un grand effort, » dit James en riant. « Sirius ne dit pas la vérité depuis--»

« Le quatre mai, 1966. Ah, que je me souviens! Tiens. » Sirius jeta un gros livre à Remus, suivi par un rouleau de parchemin. « Cesse de te plaindre et fais tes devoirs. Nous faisions des Sortilèges d'Allégresse cet après-midi; tu veux que je m'entraîne sur toi? »

« J'ai perdu cinq points parce que le prof a dit que mon sortilège était trop fort, » dit James. « Mais c'était juste parce que je l'avais fait sur _lui_. »

« Sirius sourirait à Azkaban, » soupira Remus sans humour. Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit, en refusant de regarder ses amis.

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Sirius et James ne savaient pas quoi faire pendant les deux semaines suivantes. Remus ne parlait plus de quitter Poudlard, mais il évitait ses amis avec un air mélancolique et timide. Il n'empêcha même pas un Sort de Puanteur que Severus jeta à Peter, et ce dernier dut aller à Mme Pomfresh en empestant quelque chose que le chat a traînée sur le tapis.

La nuit de la nouvelle lune, James finit ses devoirs et sortit la cape d'invisibilité. « Allons faire un tour, les gars. Il fait si noir. Au moins, nous devons aller voir Hagrid pour apprendre ce qui est arrivé à la licorne. »

« Peut-être il va nous amener aux Trois Balais encore une fois, » Sirius suggéra, tout excité. « C'était génial comment le barman n'a pas hésité à donner de la bière à quelqu'un d'invisible. »

« Quelqu'un qui a ensuite gerbé du vomi invisible et est tombé de son balai, » James lui rappela. « Remus, viens-tu avec nous pour le tirer d'affaire? »

« Non, merci, » répondit-il d'un ton courtois, le nez fourré dans un livre. Il était trop poli, même formel : quelqu'un qui lisait plus qu'il parlait. « J'ai mes devoirs à faire. »

« Tu nous bats déjà en Sortilèges et en Défense contre les forces du Mal, » grommela Sirius. « Arrête de bûcher pour une heure. »

« Mais si je fais la moindre erreur en Potions, je suis condamné. » Remus esquissa un demi-sourire. « Crocs de vipère, épines d'oursin—qui peut les distinguer dans un donjon en portant des gants en peau de dragon? »

Il ne se laissa pas convaincre, et enfin James et Sirius prirent la cape et sortirent du dortoir.

« Tu penses qu'il m'en veut? » Sirius chuchota après qu'ils étaient sortis à travers la Grosse Dame.

« Non... » James eut l'air songeur. « Il est juste un peu gêné. Il va guérir. »

« Mais pourquoi? C'était de ma faute. Pourquoi personne ne me croit? » Il baissa encore la voix, et força James de se pencher pour entendre. « À moins que... tu te souviens de ce que Dumbledore a dit... à moins qu'il n'ait _voulu_ me mordre? »

James soupira. « Je ne sais pas, Sirius; pourquoi pas lui demander? »

« Tu es fou? Il me tuerait sur-le-champ! Disons, penses-tu que les livres noirs qu'il lit ont quelque chose sur le sujet? _Garou gourou : être maître de ton monstre_'! '_Tes amis ont mauvais goût'! _Ou encore--»

James le fit taire, mais sans en parler davantage, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la Réserve, et de commencer à chercher des titres qu'avait suggérés Sirius, quand ils entendirent des pas.

« Chut! »

« Où est la cape, James? »

« La voici... »

Ils se tapirent en un silence tendu sous l'étoffe soyeuse, jusqu'à ce que un visage ait apparu de derrière un rayon, ses grands yeux dorés fixés sur eux.

C'était Remus. « Bon, » dit-il. « Sirius, James, ou les deux? »

« Chuuut.... » dirent deux voix. Leurs têtes apparurent, flottantes en l'air.

« Vous auriez dû me dire que vous alliez venir ici. » Remus eut un petit sourire. « Rusard m'a presque eu. » Il s'approcha d'un rayon qu'il connaissait évidemment très bien, et prit un grand livre ancien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi? » James rétorqua. « Est-ce que je te prête ma cape pour que tu étudies? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Des fois. » Il ouvrit le livre et examina une page avec intérêt. En se rendant compte que les autres avaient cessé de flâner, il dit d'un ton sec, « Ne me laisse pas empêcher votre recherche. »

James mit une main sur la bouche de Sirius, mais celui-ci parla quand même. « Nous nous intéressons aux loups-garous, » avoua-t-il avec passion.

« Sirius! » James menaça.

Mais Remus ne cilla même pas, et ne dit que « Mmmm. » Il continuait à feuilleter son livre, et après un moment, demanda, « Et vous ne faites pas confiance en moi pour vous dire la vérité, hein? »

« Nous ne voulions pas te déranger, » James assura.

« Il vaut mieux me déranger que de... de vous comporter comme ma mère, » chuchota Remus. Il remplaça son livre sur le rayon et en choisit un autre.

Sirius s'approcha de lui et lorgna le livre à travers son épaule. « Qu'est ce que tu lis, alors? Beurk, c'est quoi, cette chose-là? »

Il tendit sa main vers une image d'une créature dans une cagoule, et il sursauta quand celle-là bougea, en lui montrant une main visqueuse et couverte de croûtes. Sirius couvrit sa bouche pour ne pas crier. « Dégueulasse, » chuchota-t-il.

« C'est un Détraqueur, » dit Remus d'un ton cruel. « Un des gardiens de la forteresse d'Azkaban. Ils te vident de tout souvenir heureux. Ils ne te laissent que le désespoir, l'horreur, et la tristesse. »

« J'ai froid seulement en le regardant. »

James écoutait, mais il refusait de regarder le Détraqueur. « Le remède est de manger du chocolat, » dit-il d'un ton ennuyé. « Prenez votre sale bouquin et allons faire une razzia sur la cuisine. »

« Il ne faut pas manger en lisant ces livres, » Remus gronda. « Ils sont très rares et très fragiles. Je suppose que c'est toi qui as versé du jus de citrouille sur la page 103 de _Tragédies de Transfiguration_? »

« Oups, » Sirius avoua. « J'ai essayé de l'essuyer. Écoute, tu as l'air d'un professeur--» il imita la voix innocente d'un première-année, « --'Le professeur Lupin nous laisse lire n'importe quoi, pourvu que nous ne tachions pas.' »

James fit un geste pour les ramasser sur la cape. Remus berçait son horrible livre comme s'il était un bébé. « Allons, je parie qu'il y a du gâteau qui reste, il faut seulement faire attention à Rusard. Je peux t'imaginer comme professeur, » dit-il soudainement, lorsqu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque. « C'est parfait. »

« Impossible, » répondit Remus d'un ton lugubre. « Même si j'arrive à survivre les dix prochaines années. »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Sirius. Même pour Remus c'était un peu trop.

« Penses-tu que je lis des livres comme celui-là afin d'améliorer mes notes? » demanda Remus avec amertume. Ils étaient en plein couloir, mais il parlait à haute voix, comme inconscient du danger de retenue. « Vous savez autant que moi qu'il y a un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans notre monde. Nous allons lutter contre lui parce que de faire autant est de se joindre à lui; mais je serais bien surpris de voir aucun de nous en vie après la guerre. »

« Nous n'avons que douze ans, » protesta Sirius, la voix basse. « Et Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant au monde. »

« Nous n'aurons pas toujours douze ans. Les plus courageux d'entre nous vont mourir, et ceux qui survivront seront des traîtres. C'est facile d'être trahi lorsqu'on a des idéaux... Confierais-tu ta vie à Sirius? La confierais-tu à _moi_? » Il eut un rire narquois.

« Tais-toi, Remus, » James siffla.

Personne ne dit un mot davantage avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. James alluma des lampes de sa baguette, puis fouilla dans une grande étagère en pierre. En été, il aurait dû éteindre une douzaine d'Enchantements d'Engelure pour atteindre la nourriture, mais cette fois il n'y en avait qu'un, sur la crème glacée. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il se redressa, un plat caché derrière son dos. « Toi, » dit-il sévèrement à Remus « défense de parler... » Il posa le plat sur une table, en révélant un énorme gâteau au chocolat. « ...avant de manger une grande tranchée de ça. Ce Détraqueur t'a touché. » Il frissonna.

« Il ne m'a pas touché, moi, » vanta Sirius. Il prit une tranchée du gâteau d'une main, et le livre de l'autre. « Ooooh... » siffla-t-il, en regardant la silhouette. Il lui donna un coup de doigt pour faire bouger la main luisante, puis referma le livre violemment.

Remus soupira, sortit sa baguette magique, et enleva le glaçage au chocolat des bords des pages.

James essuya son front et rit de soulagement. « Je te croyais fou là-bas. C'est un miracle que Rusard ne t'ait pas entendu, lui ou sa sale chatte. »

Remus eut un sourire étrange, en mangeant scrupuleusement son gâteau. « Miss Teigne gémit sous un lit quelque part. Les chats ne m'aiment pas. »

Sirius leva les yeux du Détraqueur. « Vraiment? Et les chiens? »

« Les chiens non plus, je suppose, » répondit Remus patiemment. Le gâteau n'aidait pas sa dépression, qui n'avait rien à voir avec un dessein idiot d'un Détraqueur. « Ceux que j'ai rencontrés, en tout cas. J'essaie de les éviter. »

« C'est pourquoi tu as refusé de me rendre visite l'été dernier? » Sirius persista. « Tu aurais dû me dire. J'aurais pu envoyer le Cerbère chez ma grand-mère. Les animaux savent-ils toujours? » Il tendit sa main vers le gâteau, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Remus.

« Je pense que oui—Sirius, OK, je t'ai dit que tes questions ne me dérangeraient pas, mais franchement... ne fais pas semblant que c'est cool! »

« Mais c'est vraiment un peu cool, » Sirius laissa échapper. « Je souhaite que je puisse me transformer, moi. »

« Pas de la même façon que moi, » Remus répondit, glacial.

« Bien non, » reconnut-il, « mais je voudrais bien être un Animagus. Ma mère est comme la tienne, ces choses-là lui font peur et elle ne me laissait jamais en parler. J'ai entendu cent fois l'histoire de mon cousin Persée qui l'avait essayé et qui était resté un crapaud pour toujours. »

« Il peut t'arriver des choses encore pires que ça, » Remus l'informa solennellement—puis il sourit. « Mais tu le sais très bien, c'est la page 103. Un crapaud avec une jambe d'homme; ça n'est bon à rien. »

« Il est assez facile de devenir un animal, autant que je sache, » James ajouta. « Ce qui est dur est de redevenir humain. »

« Et tu n'as pas de choix d'animal, » Remus poursuivit. « Ta forme te choisit, selon ta personnalité, tes préoccupations, ton environnement, et un tas d'autres facteurs inconnus. »

« Si tu es un bon sorcier, tu peux au moins influencer la taille et la forme générales, » Sirius protesta. « Et ce n'est pas si grave, non plus, hein, Lunard? Si je me transformais en lapin ou en caniche, me mangerais-tu comme des hors d'oeuvres? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Remus d'un ton presque fier. « Je peux me contrôler un peu mieux que ça. » Il se rendit compte des implications et s'arrêta brusquement. « Mais tu ne vas pas essayer un truc pareil. C'est dangereux et c'est illégal, et contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, cette loi a du bon sens. »

« Si je reste un crapaud, tu peux me garder comme animal de compagnie, » suggéra Sirius.

James interrompit avant que Sirius puisse décrire le crapaud génial qu'il ferait. « Le professeur McGonagall vient de s'enregistrer comme le septième Animagus du siècle. »

« Oui, je sais... » Remus commença, puis s'arrêta, gêné. Mais les autres ne le laisseraient pas cacher d'informations. « Bon, » soupira-t-il aux yeux interrogateurs de ses amis, « je lui ai demandé une fois, dans une retenue. Elle adore en parler, et vous savez, je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi en classe. » Il leva les yeux au ciel comme pour se moquer de sa timidité. « Elle ne me disait rien sur les sortilèges qu'il faudrait, et je ne posais pas de telles questions. Je voulais juste savoir comment marchait son cerveau sous sa forme de chatte, si l'esprit animal prenait contrôle... »

« Si elle chassait des souris? » Sirius acheva la pensée. « Alors—le fait-elle? »

« Oui, parfois, » dit Remus, et ils rirent tous les trois. Il allait changer de sujet, parce qu'ils s'approchaient aux questions inconfortables, mais Sirius était trop rapide.

« Et pour toi? » demanda-t-il. Il regardait encore le livre; il semblait qu'il essayait de mémoriser la carte d'Azkaban. Peut-être il tenait les menaces de Remus à coeur.

Remus cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, en regardant la table.

« Tu ne dois pas répondre si tu ne veux pas, » dit James d'un ton sympathique. « Je me demande s'il a appris ses manières du cousin Persée. »

« Ça va, » dit Remus lentement. « McGonagall m'a posé les mêmes questions. J'ai toujours une partie animale, » reconnut-il d'une voix incertaine, comme s'il n'était pas sûr lui-même. « Vous devez vous en avoir rendus compte. Cette partie est la plus faible maintenant, mais elle va augmenter pendant les deux semaines prochaines, jusqu'à... »

« Ce n'est pas nécessairement regrettable, » assura Sirius. « Les animaux sont meilleurs que les êtres humains, de certaines façons. »

« Les vrais animaux, oui, mais ce que je suis... il y en a des choses que j'aime, » il confessa enfin, en jetant en regard sur ses amis pour voir si ça leur faisait peur. Bien entendu, c'était le contraire. « Je serai plus courageux la semaine prochaine, et plus—aventureux, je suppose. Mais je n'aime pas les... les pensées violentes. »

Enfin c'était le tour de Sirius d'être gêné. « Alors dans le tunnel... quand tu m'as dit de me sauver... »

« C'était la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie. » Remus eut l'air soulagé, comme s'il venait de confesser à un meurtre qu'il avait commis il y a des années. Il ne regardait pas ses amis.

« Bon. » Sirius cachait son embarras en feuilletant l'horrible livre. « Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Je veux dire, tu as bien fait. »

« Et tu vas mieux apprendre à te contrôler au fur et à mesure que tu deviens un sorcier, pas vrai? » James demanda. « Au début tu ne pouvais même pas transformer une allumette en aiguille, mais maintenant tu transformes des corbeaux en bureaux. »

Remus haussa les épaules, en semblant étonné qui ses amis ne se soient pas enfuis. « Je ne sais pas plus que vous. Croyez-moi, il n'y a pas de livres sur le sujet. »

« Non? » Sirius eut l'air déçu.

« Sur les Animagi, si, » Remus se corrigea, comme s'il lisait les pensées de Sirius, « mas ce que je lis m'inquiète. Si tout ne va pas bien, tu peux perdre complètement ton âme, oublier qui tu étais et comment y revenir, et—et je pense qu'en ce cas, personne ne peut t'aider. »

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un instant. « Même pas peur! Le crapaud a toujours les yeux au ciel'! » cria-t-il enfin, et éclata de rire. « Excuse-moi. Mais si je devais rester un crapaud, je préférerais sauter heureusement dans la boue que d'être comblé de regrets! »

« Pas moi. » Remus frissonna. « Sirius, si tu veux le faire, fais-le correctement, quand tu auras l'âge de McGonagall. »

« Quand j'aurai l'âge de McGonagall, je ne ferai que ronronner au coin du feu! »

« Ou l'équivalent chez les crapauds, » James lui rappela.

Pour la première fois depuis la découverte de son secret, Remus leur donna un grand sourire heureux. « J'apprécie l'intention, les gars, » dit-il, sa sincérité cachée sous un ton légèrement sarcastique. Il retrouva son livre pendant que James nettoyait la table et Sirius éteignait les lumières. « Mais je me sentirais toujours coupable en donnant des mouches à un joli crapaud aux yeux gris nommé Sirius. »

**Quelques jours plus tard**

James jeta son dixième livre par terre. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. « Ils ne disent rien, » grommela-t-il.

« Non... » approuva Sirius sans écouter, fasciné par son premier livre, _Tragédies de Transfiguration_. « Beurk, regarde celui-là... »

« Très bien, mais ça ne dit pas comment le devenir! Il n'y a que des images répugnantes. »

Sirius ne voyait pas où était le mal. « Oooh, et celui-là! _Immonde_, » dit-il avec plaisir.

James mit les pieds sur le dossier d'une des plusieurs chaises de la salle de classe vide. « Ce dont nous avons besoin ne se trouve pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, » déclara-t-il. « Il faut aller à Pré-Au-Lard et au Chemin de Traverse, et il nous faut probablement un sorcier de deuxième cycle pour faire les achats, car personne ne nous vendrait ce genre de livre. Et si les mauvaises transformations tiennent de famille? »

« Il n'était qu'un cousin. » Sirius feuilleta le livre. « Je n'ai pas peur. Et toi? »

La porte s'ouvrit avant que James n'ait pu répondre et Remus entra, essoufflé. « Je courais dans tout le château à votre recherche! Enfin j'ai entendu du bruit... » Il mit les mains sur les hanches et leur donna un regard sévère. « Ne pensez pas que ce que vous faites ne m'est pas évident. Le troisième rayon de la Réserve est complètement vide. Je me considère comme chanceux de _vous_ avoir trouvé, et non pas une paire de véracrasses. » Il dévisagea James; celui-ci était aussi sobre et songeur que lui-même. « Vous n'allez pas vraiment... »

James le regarda longtemps, ce maigre garçon qui faisait de son mieux d'être indigné, mais dont les yeux étincelaient de malice et même de joie. « Nous le prenons très au sérieux. » Il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire; Sirius avait réussi à faire marcher l'image du corbeau sans tête. « Bien, moi en tout cas. Remus, euh... si tu demandais à ta mère d'acheter des livres...? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait, je n'imagine pas qu'elle refuse... » Il reprit son air sévère. « Si je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis, je peux au moins vous aider à le faire correctement! C'est possible de réparer la plupart de ces tragédies que tu lorgnes, Sirius—si tu agis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, si tu es préparé. »

« Très bien. » James remit ses pieds sur terre et se mit debout, en reprenant l'autorité. « Remus, c'est ta tâche. Sirius et moi apprendrons comment le faire; tu seras prêt à nous sauver. Nous te jurons de ne pas nous entraîner sans toi. »

Remus se tenait au milieu de la pièce, en essayant de cacher son sourire. Il admirait l'ambition, l'intelligence, et le courage de ses deux amis—et, bien entendu, il préférerait devenir un vampire plutôt que l'admettre. « Crétins, » dit-il, qui était si loin d'être la vérité que ce n'était même pas un injure. « Pas de raccourcis, d'accord? Et êtes-vous sûrs... je veux dire... enfin... vous ne faites pas ça pour _moi_, au moins? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Sirius d'un ton neutre. « C'est ce que je veux depuis toujours. _Ouille_, regarde celui-_l_. »

« C'est un défi intellectuel, » ajouta James.

Remus arrivait, peu à peu, à y croire. « McGonagall a des choses sur son étagère que je pourrais chiper, pour commencer, » dit-il sobrement.

« Parfait! » James rit. « Tu peux lui poser un tas de questions, mais pas un mot sur nous. »

« Tu vois, Lunard. » Sirius enfin leva la tête des images horribles. « Ta voix de raison bien compense le 3,45 % du temps que tu es dangereux. Tu peux m'empêcher de vivre mes jours comme _ça_! » Il montra une queue de rat qui gribouillait toute seule.

Remus ne devait pas calculer pour savoir que 3,45% était une partie sur 29. « Arrête de regarder ça, » dit-il sèchement. « Si j'étais toi, je me trouverais un bon gros livre sur les bergers allemands, et je commencerais à m'y concentrer. Je serais toujours ton ami si tu étais un caniche—mais je ne jouerais pas au Frisbee avec toi. »


End file.
